Let Me Love You: A Romeo x Benvolio story
by CLL Productions
Summary: What happens when juliet doesn't accept romeo's love for her and an over heated flame begins to kindle between romeo and his cuz benvolio?  why don't you read and see.


**Author's Notes:**** Oh shiz I think I just fudged this story up! Well any way I got this idea from watching Romeo and Juliet in class. In the beginning of the movie Romeo runs into Benvolio on his way hom with a flower in his hand, and believe it or not this is the scene that inspired me to write this story! I hope you guys love it as much as I loved writing it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any character except the doctor and Lilly and the existance of the "Garden". For the sake of spoiler alert that's all I can say for this label.**

**Let Me Love you: A Romeo x Benvolio Story**

In the city of Verona a secrete yet forbidden love rest in the shadows of the Montague house. Young Romeo, a love sick man, heart broken from his unrequited love from two women he knew deep down he could not have, Lady Juliet and Lady Rosaline. Still wondering for the love he so wish to find, finds it in the one place he never thought could possibly be. Over his puppy love of the two young flowers, poor Romeo has fallen head over heals of someone of his own blood, and to make matters worse it is a man that makes Romeo's heart jumps for. But what he does not know is that the young lad who holds his heart shares the same interest in him as Romeo does in him. Benvolio, the lad who can not keep his heart still when Romeo passes by, has long loved and lusted over his dear cousin Romeo. Knowing that it is sinful and against their belief has tried for years to push it away, but the feeling will not cease to exist. To pray himself clean of his thoughts of Romeo, he goes to the Friar's cell for confession. "Yes, my dear boy," the Friar says, "this does sound like a serious matter. But I am nothing but a man of god-"

"Yes a man of god that can help me rid myself of these..." Benvolio says before Romeo walks in.

"Sorry," Romeo says looking only at Benvolio as his heart threatens to jump out of his chest, "I did not mean to interrupt. I will come back later or another day since you are busy. Good day. Friar. Benvolio," he bows as he says their names. Before Romeo turns away, the Friar notices something.

"Wait my dear boy," the Friar says as he claps his hand on young Romeo's shoulder, "Stay. Sit for a while. Tell this old Friar what seems to be bothering you." He laughs dryly but truthfully for he knows from the way the two, Romeo and Benvolio gazed at each other, that they shared the same love for one another and just didn't know it. Romeo looked from the Friar to Benvolio then to the Friar again.

As soon as Romeo opened his mouth to make an excuses, Benvolio beats him to the punch. Quickly speaking he says, "This seems to be a private matter for Romeo so I shall leave, and leave him to his confession or whatever reason he's here for." He trots over to the door, but did not make a step out. The Friar grabs him by the tunic and flings him in Romeo's lap, on purpose of course. "Friar!" Benvolio yells as he quickly removes himself from Romeo's lap, with a blush coloring his pale skin.

"Oh pish posh Benvolio," the Friar said , moving his hand in a shooing movement, "You two are so oblivious of each other's feelings that you two can't see that you two love each other."

"Of course we love each other," Romeo said popping up out of his chair, hoping that Benvolio hasn't seen the truth in the Friar's words, "We are cousins after all, and cousins who don't hate each other at that." The Friar shook his head.

"No,no Romeo," he said and walked over to the two, "You know what I mean." With firm hands he forced the two to face each other then into each others arms. They tried to part but the Friar wouldn't allow them to even move a centimeter away from each other. "You two young lads are in love, like a man and a woman." Benvolio and Romeo looked at each other blushing at the realization.

"Romeo," Benvolio said, "is what the Friar say is true, that you love me more that just a _cousin_?" Romeo gulped then nodded his confirmation. Benvolio smiled, exposing rows of white teeth. "Then this might be a joyest day for the both of us my dear cousin."

"But how can it be for we are cousins," Romeo said sadly and looked away. Even though the Friar had let them go and left the room, Benvolio still held them close together, however, Romeo didn't notice. The silence between them stretched for a long time, until Benvolio cupped Romeo's left cheek.

"My dear Romeo," he whispered, "Can we not love and forget the sin that keeps us apart? Or can we indulge in this affair for both of our sakes?" Romeo blushed deeply as he inclined his head into Benvolio's hand. "If your love is true to me just as much as mine is to you, will you keep true to this love even though it stays amongst the shadows." Heart beating fast, and an unclear mind, Romeo stays silent. With a heavy sigh Romeo releases himself from Benvolio's embrace and takes two steps back, shaking his head as he did.

"I do not think that my heart can take the strain of a relationship so sinful," he quickly walks to the door, head down, but stops before exiting, "But if thy secret lover can change my mind then just maybe I can live with an oh so secret love." Benvolio smiled as he watched Romeo leave the room. As soon as Romeo was gone, the Friar came back in.

"So how did it go young Benvolio?" he asked as he took his place behind a counter where his potions lie. "Does Romeo confess his love and accept yours?" Benvolio shakes his head, smiling. He took a seat before he spoke.

"He does and he doesn't, but he gave me a chance to convince him that our love should be expressed and not bottled up for it is to shrivel." Benvolio stands and walks over to the counter. "Dear Friar," he begins, "Do you truly support this forbbiden romance of Romeo and I?" Benvolio eyed the shady Friar, as he smiles widely at his question.

"Just take this vile," the Friar says and handed him a small red bottle, "Inside is a liquid rarely used, so be courteous and use it wisely." He left Benvolio staring at the bottle to tend to something he meant to do some time earlier that day before the two young lads came in for their so called confession.

Later that day:

At dinner, Romeo and Benvolio sat across from each other at the table. As everyone else talked, laughed, sipped on wine, and ate, poor Romeo was fighting the urge to scream across the table to tell Benvolio to stop. Underneath, Benvolio used his un-shoed foot to rub up and down Romeo's leg, and since the table isn't that wide and he has quite long slender legs, he managed to get his foot to reach Romeo's knee and beyond. Clutching his knife and fork he cursed under his breath, "Damn you Benvolio," he lets out a shaking breath, "You scurvy dog, damn you for doing such a thing in the presence of our family." No one heard him except Benvolio, who smiled at his uncomfortable lover. Enjoying this little activity, Benvolio stretches his leg further and uses his foot to rub lightly on Romeo's inner thighs. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE," Romeo yelled when he abruptly stood up, knocking the chair he sat in on the ground. The room went silent and all eyes were on the red faced Romeo. "I-I mean...um...that I can't stand the fact that...um...we don't have such festive dinners as we do today," he walks around the table, "We should celebrate like this ever night, even when there is nothing to celebrate." Whispers rose among the lords and ladies of the Montague family until, Lord Montague, Romeo's father stood.

"Young Romeo is right," he says and walks over to him and lay a heavy hand on Romeo's broad shoulder, "We should do this every night and celebrate like kings. So everyone raise your glass," one of the servant hands Lord Montague his own glass of wine, "Now lets toast to my son's brilliantness, Romeo." Everyone toasted then Romeo asked to be excused from the table, which his father said yes to and went to his room. However, as he left he didn't notice nor hear Benvolio asking to be excused from the table as well as following behind him. Oblivious to Benvolio's presence, Romeo made his way up to the roof where a garden like balcony lie. The small area with it's cobble stone ground, canopy of Spanish mosses and vines, and the gay hues of several flowers became Romeo's secret place where he could hide from everyone to be himself. To be the simple Romeo everyone seems to make so complicated. From behind, Benvolio takes a Bellflower and glides it upon Romeo's ear.

Finally noticing Benvolio's existence, Romeo, hand grasping his ear says, "Benvolio.

W-When did you get here?" Benvolio didn't answer. Instead he walked over to a wooden bench near the roof's edge and sat down. He gazed over the edge and watched the full moon bathe the surrounding landscape and buildings in it's heavenly glow. Romeo's heart wouldn't still at the sight of Benvolio so calm and serene. Moving on their own, his feet took him to stand in front of Benvolio, who saw from the corner of his eye and smiled at Romeo's puppy dog like action.

"You know," Benvolio says, "doctors say that eating flower petals of a Bellflower insures a healthy love life." Romeo laughs lightly and takes a seat on the bench next to Benvolio.

"Is that so oh wise man?" Romeo mocks. Benvolio hands him a petal of the flower he still held in his hand, the Bellflower, for Romeo to eat, however, what Romeo does not know is that Benvolio had slicked the petal with the liquid the Friar had given him in the red vile, before he surprised him. The poor victim, Romeo eats the petal and seconds later begins to feel weird.

"Does eating a petal make you, you...," he starts to fan himself with his shirt, "feel hot?" Benvolio looks away and covers hid mouth, which begin to form a smile.

"That sly Friar," he says under his breath. He turns to Romeo, smile still standing strong on his lips, but soon it's replaced with a serious expression. "Romeo, do you remember what you said in the Friar's cell?" Mind foggy and unable to form words, Romeo responds with a slow simple nod. Benvolio leans in closer and as he did so he pushed Romeo down so that his back now rested on the wooden bench. "I'm going to convince you that our love is worth taking a chance for," Benvolio says as he looks Romeo over with his slightly dark blue eyes, before inclining his head to kiss Romeo gently on his lips. "Will you accept me?" he whispers as his lips acts like ghost while they danced down Romeo's nick. Romeo lets out a loud shaky breath, but does not reject Benvolio. Happy about how things are progressing, he continues. Firm warm hands travels down Romeo's body, then takes a rest on the outside of his thighs. He bites Romeo playfully on the side of his neck.

"Ah!" Romeo exclaims and his hand flew to the back of Benvolio's head, knotting into his short dark brown curly hair. As if apologizing like a dog that has done wrong, he licks the bite marks on his lover's neck, then leaves a hot trial of kisses down his still clothed chest till he reached the end of his royal blue tunic. "Don't stare!" Romeo says with hot blushes staining his cheeks when he caught a glimpse of Benvolio staring at a steady growing erection.

Benvolio moves back up to Romeo's face and says in a loving voice, "Do you wish for me to fix this?" The waiting hand that rested on the outside of Romeo's thigh, slowly found its way over to Romeo's erection and squeezed.

"AH! Benvolio!" Romeo yells as his body jolts from the newly added pressure in between his legs. He grabs hold of the sides of Benvolio's purple tunic as pleasure shoots through him while, at a steady past, Benvolio squeezes it, adding more pressure each time. "B-Benvolio," Romeo breaths, "stop it! I'm going to come!" Benvolio stops squeezing and tears a single purple string that held the sleeve to his tunic off.

"I'm sorry Romeo," he says and pulls down his tights so that his member was set free from its prism, "I can't let that happen yet." He ties the string around Romeo's member, then pulls his tights back up and kisses him there where his erection still stood underneath and then on his lips. "If you want to get rid of it then you know where to find me," Benvolio says with a smile and kisses Romeo once more on the lips and left the way he came.

"You cursed demon!" Romeo says weakly, "How can you leave me in this state?" His hands rushed to get his tights down so that he could relieve himself, but found it difficult. Benvolio had tide a knot in the string so that Romeo would be forced to go to him for his release. "Dammit," he curses, "I have fallen for a demon." Romeo lays back down on the bench, but instead he laid on his side this time, until the activity inside the house was quiet and only snores of his sleeping family filled the house. Now that their will be no one in the hallways to see what state he was in, Romeo left the garden and traveled the long and agonizing journey to Benvolio's room. When he finally made it to the room, he only had to knock one time before it flew open. Benvolio stood in the opening, smiling at his distressed lover.

"I had a feeling you would come." Romeo just glared at him. Benvolio motioned him to come in, which he did, and watched him as he walked over to a wooden arm-chair and sat down.

"C-can we please get this over with?" Romeo asked as his gaze studied the flames of the crackling fire in the fire place. Benvolio laughed softly and closed the distance between them. He kneeled down in front of him and spreads Romeo's legs.

"Before I begin you must agree to my terms."

"Terms!" Romeo exclaims, "You devil! What more can you want? Is it not enough that I am hopelessly bound to you?" Benvolio closes his eyes and sighs, shaking his head as he did so.

"No," he says plainly and looks up into Romeo's light blue eyes, "That is not enough because that is not what I want. What I want is to love you and make you feel good. Is that not reason enough to ask this of you?" Romeo blushes and his already hard erection gets harder.

"Fine," he whispers, "you are allowed to do as you please to love me and..._make me feel good."_

"Beyond this night as well?" Benvolio asked with a smiled bright on his face. Romeo nodded quickly and looked a way, embarrassed. _He's so cute, _Benvolio thought to himself then began his duties as Romeo's lover. Still on his knees, Benvolio kisses Romeo intimately. "Open your mouth Romeo," he says in between kisses. Romeo did as he was told. Inside of his mouth, he could feel Benvolio's tongue, warm and slimy, pushing its way in to glaze the insides of his mouth with saliva.

"Mmmha. Mmmha," they both moaned as they kissed. And as they did Benvolio begins to remove Romeo's tunic and untuck his white under shirt. His hands made way under Romeo's butt and squeezed, then slowly glided up Romeo's small hips and up his sides under his shirt. "Ennnn," a moan sounds from Romeo's lips, when two pairs of fingers begin to pull and twist on his nipples, causing them to stand hard and turn a bright dark pink. Romeo scoots to the end of the chair.

"I know Romeo," Benvolio says as he kissed Romeo's neck down to his chest, "I know. I'm goanna take care of that in just a moment but first I must make you feel even better."

Hands clutching the chair's arms and thrusting his hips forward, Romeo whines, "But Benvolio...nnnha...you promised." Benvolio smiles up at his impatient lover.

"Very well," he gives in and picks Romeo up and places him on the bed, "Now lets get rid of these." He pulls off the royal blue tights that matched Romeo's tunic and spreads his legs. A surge of embarrassment shoots through Romeo, and in his embarrassment pulls his white under shirt down to cover his member. Benvolio laughs, then removes his own clothes, but leaves his white under shirt on, and climbs on top of Romeo. He kisses Romeo again before going to his lower half. Before starting he positions them both under sheets and a red confiteor with gold designs. "Ready my love?" he asks. With the okay from Romeo, Benvolio goes under the covers, and begins licking at Romeo's hands, which still held his under shirt over his member. However, the pressure from his erection finally reasoned with him, and he removed his hand so that Benvolio could continue. Benvolio kisses the head of Rome's member, before taking it all in his mouth. As he thrusted the member in and out of his mouth, moaning causing his teeth to vibrate on the sensitive skin of the member, Romeo would occasionally push his hip forward.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhnnha!" Rome moaned, "Benvolio that's enough," he says weakly and grabs a fist full of Benvolio's hair to pull him away, but could not find the strength to do so,

"P-please...I'm goanna come." Not too long after, Romeo released his liquid of ecstacy inside of Benvolio's mouth, which Benvolio swallowed every ounce of. He removes the member from his mouth and starts to kiss Romeo up his length, then his stomach, till he reaches his chest, where he, as a hungry infant, sucked the already hard nipples. Romeo knotted both hands into Benvolio's hair. "St-stop Benvolio," he says, "You're going to make me hard again." However, before Romeo could finish his sentence, his erection was back. And along with his Benvolio was hard too. His member poked at the area a little ways below Romeo's member on his inner thigh, head already slicked in the liquid of ecstasy.

Now kissing him sweetly on his jaw, Benvolio says, "Romeo open your legs a little wider. Yes like that." Benvolio rubs up and down on Romeo's member before going down to his entrance.

"AH!" Romeo exclaimed, when he felt a long finger enter inside him. Benvolio kisses Romeo deeply and sticks another finger in and then another, stretching it so that his member would go in easily inside of Romeo as painless as possible. The group of fingers thrusted in and out in and out. "St-Ahnnn! Benvolio!" Romeo exclaimed and spreads his legs wider. Now that his entrance was stretched perfectly, Benvolio swings a leg on the other side of Romeo and pulls Romeo's legs from underneath him and puts them over his shoulders. "What are you doing?" Romeo asked with a weak voice, when he felt Benvolio's member nudging at his entrance. "Ben-AH!" Benvolio thrusted his member inside of Romeo, then stayed still til Romeo's grip on the sheets loosened. Now that he was used to the pain, Benvolio began thrusting. And with every thrust he went faster. As he did so, Romeo yelled out of pleasure.

Moving hair, matted down by his sweat, from Romeo's face, still thrusting but slowly, says, "You are so cute, my dear Romeo."

"Shu-AAHH!" Romeo says before Benvolio grabs Romeo's member and begins masturbating. Three more fast thrusts brought both of them to their climax.

"AAAHHH!" they both exclaimed as they came. Warm sticky white liquid oozed out of Romeo and the same type of liquid clung to Benvolio's shirt, face and hair. Benvolio slides slowly out of Romeo then lays next to him. "Did I make you feel good?" Romeo blushed and turned to the side and went to sleep, or at leasted tried. The events of that night flooded his mind, and the fact that he could feel Benvolio's member on his back didn't make things any better.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The air was filled with the sound of chirping birds and servants moving around on the first floor. Romeo woke when he felt Benvolio kiss his hair. A surge of anger filled him. Ignoring his pain, he flew to the other side of the bed, grabbed a sword, and penned Benvolio back down on the bed. He had sat up to see what Romeo was doing. The sword's end lightly touched Benvolio's neck. "You filthy beast!" Romeo yelled, "How dare you do that to me!"

"C-calm down Romeo," Benvolio said, "I had to for if I did not you would still be in that _situation._" Romeo thought about that for moment, which was his biggest mistake. Benvolio had managed to get the sword from Romeo's hand, throw it on the ground, and flipped the positions, Romeo on bottom and he on top. "And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Romeo blushed and pushed Benvolio off. He went to the floor to pick up his tights and tunic. "Romeo are you angry with me?" Romeo doesn't answer. Instead, he put his tunic and tights on and walked out of the room. He walked, passing people who said morning, which he does not respond to, until he reaches the Friar's cell.

"So you and Benvolio fornicated last night," the Friar says, "Shouldn't you be jumping for joy?" Romeo shook his head. The Friar sighed. "Do you want to take vengeance on him?" Romeo shook his head. The Friar laughs quietly and then asks, "Then what is the problem? Don't you love him? Does it not make you happy that he accepts your love and wants to express it on all levels of love?"

Romeo stands and walks over to a window, which he stares out. He doesn't really pay attention to the rolling lush green hills covered in wild flowers or even the tall trees that provide shade for grazing animals. Instead, he thinks about Benvolio. He thinks about all the factors he loves about him, and the reasons why he enjoys being around him. In his mind he finally settles it. Romeo, once unready to commit to his love for Benvolio is willing to accept, that he actually did enjoy the passion and heat of loving Benvolio, physical or not. "Yes, I love him with all my heart," he said smiling, "and he makes me happy beyond what words can describe," he turns to the Friar, "But why do you support Benvolio and me?" The Friar just smiles.

"Because when I was young and not a friar and maybe some years into my early friar days," the Friar began, "I was in love with a man. And being with him felt like walking on air."

"Wait! What?" Romeo says shocked at what his ears have heard, "You were in love with a man?" The Friar opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. "B-b-b-b-but you're the friar, a holy man, a man who is suppose to be against all sin!" The friar shoved a half biscuit in Romeo's mouth, when a fellow friar came in.

"Hello Brother Luis," the Friar says to the new comer. The two claps hands and shake, then the Friar looks in Romeo's direction. "Go now young Romeo, and fix what may be broken," the Friar hints about what was talked about earlier, trying not to set off any homo alarms with Brother Luis. Romeo bowed and left the cell.

**BACK AT THE MONTAGUE HOUSE**

Romeo, now walking through the halls of the Montague, is searching for Benvolio. He first takes his search to Benvolio's room. Before knocking on the door and entering the room, he tucks his long, but short, brown hair that seems to curl at the end behind his ears. "Benvolio?" he says now inside of the room. Benvolio was nowhere to be found in the room so, Romeo went searching else were. His search for Benvolio lasted pretty much all day, before he called it quits and to pick up his search the next morning. He sighs as he made his way up to the garden balcony, Romeo's secret place only to be surprised. Sitting on the benching staring at a purple Hyacinth, a flower, in his hand. "So you've been up here all along?" he says to Benvolio. He doesn't look up, even when Romeo takes a seat by him on the bench. Only when Romeo touches his hand does he look up.

"R-Romeo," Benvolio says now noticing his presence, "What are you doing here?"

"No the question is: What are _you _doing here?" Romeo says and takes the flower from Benvolio's hand and starts to twist it in his hand. "You know I went to go visit the Friar today, and in return I got some sense talked into me." As he listened, Benvolio stared off into the cluster of plants in front of them, bitting his fingers as he did. He listened to Romeo talk about what he and Friar discussed. But what really got Benvolio's full on attention was the last thing he said. Romeo takes Benvolio's hands in his, says, "Benvolio, I love you and I accept this, this _unusual _romance since it's with you. And the fact that we are cousins, doesn't bother me as long as it does not get in the way of our love." Romeo inclines his head and kisses Benvolio's hands then grabs the collar of Benvolio's tunic, pulls him close so that their lips may touch. To Romeo, Benvolio's lips were warm and soft as they were press against his own warm and soft lips. To intensify the kiss, Benvolio's arms wrapped possessively around Romeo's waist, pulling him so close that he was practically in his lap.

"Romeo! Benvolio!" someone yelled from bellow. The voice sounded of a women, maybe elderly but they could not tell since the wind and the sound of their heart beating filled their ears.

"I guess we'll have to continue this later me love," Benvolio says then takes one more quick kiss from Romeo's lips then neck and moves from underneath him and head to their way out, and down to the first floor. Now standing on the first floor, the two stand in front of Lady Montague.

"Oh there you two are," she says, "Your two fathers and a couple of their servants are going hunting this afternoon, and they wish to see you two ridding along with them." Not giving them a chance to answer, she turns and walks away. Romeo and Benvolio look at each other then at Lady Montague, who is now well almost out of sight.

"I guess we're going hunting," Romeo says as they walked to the front gate of the Montague estate, where their fathers and their servants prepared for the dispatch for the hunt. When everything was ready to go they rode out on horses. As they rode to the forest a few miles ahead, Benvolio began thinking of a plan to _resume _what was started earlier from when they were in the garden. Their hunting party separated at the forest's edge. The two fathers went together taking all the servants, which Benvolio suggested, leaving the two young lads alone with each other. They both rode a little ways further into the forest before they dismounted and tied the horses to a bush. "This would be a perfect place for a picnic you know," Romeo says to Benvolio as he looked around

"How about for mating?" Benvolio asked as he looked Romeo over.

"M-mating?" he stutters.

"Ay, mating my dear Romeo," Benvolio says and disappears behind a cluster of trees. Romeo follows even though he knows what Benvolio's up to.

"But why would we _mate_ out here?" he says while having a hard time climbing over a yard high log.

"We are alone," Benvolio simply puts it, "and chances like these will be hard to come by. But if you do not wish for it I will not do anything to start it." Romeo stares at his suspicious friend. As they walked on they did managed to kill a few rabbits and take them back to the horses. After a while of silent hunting with Benvolio, Romeo started to feel crazy. He kept wonder why Benvolio wouldn't try anything. It was no that he wanted him to, out here in the woods, yet a part of him did wished for those firm warm hands caressing his body, soft lips kissing him everywhere, and the intoxicating sensation he felt when making love with Benvolio. After catching a few more game they met up with the rest of the hunting party and went back home. When all the game was transported to the kitchen, and all the horses were back in the barn, Romeo and Benvolio separated from the rest of the group. The two went to the library to do some written work that they were suppose to take care of after the party yesterday, which _we_ know they didn't do. However, unfortunately for Benvolio, he was the only one who had to do work since Romeo did his earlier day of yesterday. "Romeo, why are you still here? You have nothing to do but, but to stare."

"I didn't want to leave you here alone and bore yourself to death doing work," Romeo replied and took a seat in a chair that sat in front of the mahogany desk with carvings of lions feet, flowers, and the Montague family crest. After a while of silence Romeo got up enough courage to ask Benvolio something that has been on his mind for quite some time. "Hey Benvolio in the forest, what did you mean it?"

Benvolio looked up from his work with a questioning look on his face, "What do you mean my dear Romeo?" Romeo runs his finger through his hair before answering.

"You said that you won't do anything to me unless I want _it_." Benvolio smiled at Romeo's embarrassment.

"That's right," he confirmed, "and you have to at least to encourage it sometimes at least, which means the next time we do it you have to start it off." Romeo's face went completely red at his lover's statement, but at the same time was thinking of a plan for their next time. After a few minutes of thinking, some woman outside was calling Romeo's name.

"Dammit!" Romeo cursed and flew beneath the desk, where Benvolio sat. "Whatever you do don't tell her I'm here." Benvolio nodded in agreement. When they were little they were friends with a girl named Lilly. She has this love obsession for Romeo. She came in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Her pink and white dress puffed up around her as she sat down. Before speaking she pulled her long blonde hair around and began playing with it.

"Hey Benvolio have you seen Romeo anywhere? The servants said he came this way after the hunting party."

Benvolio still looking down and completely aware of Romeo in between his legs says calmly, "Sorry we parted when I entered the library so I don't know." As Romeo listened to the two arguing about whether Bennvolio actually knew where Romeo was _hiding,_ the conversation Benvolio and he had ran through his mind until he finally made up his mind. He made up his mind that he _wanted _Benvolio now and nothing was going to get in his way, and since he was in a perfect _place_ he planned to put his plan in action. He scooted closer to the chair and pushed his head forward and kissed the codpiece that sealed Benvolio's member in. Benvolio jumped at the gesture, but continued arguing. Since that didn't really do what he had wanted Romeo licked the patch. Benvolio grunted. Romeo smiled in approval then undid the strings that held the codpiece to Benvolio's tights. He licked the head of the member, before taking it all in his mouth. "L-Lilly please for god's sake leave me alo-ne," Benvolio said when Romeo bit down on his member a little. From underneath Benvolio could hear Romeo giggling a bit.

"I know you know where he is," Lilly said completely oblivious to what's happening under the table, "so tell me where he is because I'm not leaving until you do."

"Fine!" Benvolio squealed out as soon as Romeo took his entire member back in his mouth and thrusting it in and out of his mouth, "He went to the town square so he could pick a fight with Tybalt today." Lilly smiled then got up and left. And as she did she yelled thank you over her shoulder. But before she was gone Benvolio asked her to lock the door behind her, which she did without questions. Now that the door was closed he pushed his chair back so that he could take his member out of Romeo's mouth but Romeo wouldn't allow that. Instead, Romeo grabbed Benvolio by the waist to pull him forward. "St-stop Romeo," Benvolio said as he took a fist full of Romeo's hair, but did not pull. Not too long after he was lost in the heat of passion. He puts his feet up on the desk, and spreads his legs, enjoying the feeling of Romeo's tongue pressing against the sensitive skin. "Ah! Ah! Romeo!" Benvolio cried. Occasionally he would move his hips forward and backwards as he indulged further into the sinful act. Moments later he came in Romeo's mouth.

"See that wasn't so bad," Romeo said after he swallowed a bit of the cum before spitting the rest in his hand. "You did say that I had to start it the next time if I want to do it." He takes the hand that held the cum and slides it down into his tights and starts masturbating. "Ah!" he exclaimed. Benvolio just stared at his sinful lover, growing very exited as he did. Not too many bars of control after he pushed Romeo down on the floor under the desk, and began kissing him deeply. Pushing his tongue into his mouth, slicking his saliva in Romeo's mouth. They both moaned. Already completely consumed by lust, the two heard someone unlocking the door. Benvolio pushed Romeo under the desk and pulled the crimson curtain, that hid what could possibly hide under the desk, across the opening so they could continue.

"Romeo you're goanna have to stay quiet," he whispers into Romeo's ear, then gestures him to turn over. Now, they are positioned in a way where Benvolio was on top and Romeo's back pressed on his chest. His forever growing erection poked Romeo in his rear. Benvolio licked him behind the ear as he slides his hands down Romeo's sides into his tight to his member, and began squeezing. Romeo fought back a cry, and as he did he squeezed his thighs together, trying to force Benvolio to remove his hands, even though he wants what is happening to happen. Benvolio got the message but continued. He pulled down Romeo's tights and made him spread his legs.

"What a mess," the person who came in said. It was one of the female servants coming to clean the library. The two continued even though they were not alone. Romeo was on the verge of his climax when the servant girl finally left.

"Ahnnn," Romeo let out before bitting his tongue. Benvolio was massaging the head of his member then pinched the tip causing Romeo to jump.

"Romeo," Benvolio said, "I want you to come in my in hand," as he spoke his other hand went under Romeo's under shirt and rubbed at his nipples, "After you come we can go somewhere were you can yell all you want." Even though his mind was clouded, Romeo understood and nodded. Not too long after he came in his lovers hand. "Good Romeo," he said then pat him on the head. The two came out from under the desk then made sure they both looked like nothing had _happened._ They left the library and playfully ran after one another in the hallway. Benvolio led the way. They had ran out of the Montague estate and through the town square. After a while they arrived at a cottage on the town's edge.

"Where are we," Romeo said out of breath.

"We can call it our own little world," Benvolio said whiling smiling lovingly at his lover. He took his hand into his own and pulled him into the direction of the cottage. But before entering he sweeps Romeo up into his arms, kisses him passionately and carries him in.

_For the rest of that day the two made love to one another, until dawn claimed the skies. And as the five years of bliss passed the love between the two grew and grew. However, in the early of spring the fathers of the two found out about their relationship, and soon did everyone in the house as well. During the course of two years, Romeo and Benvolio were separated til the fathers could figure out what to do with their son: turn them in to the church or make them marry a young woman and send them to another part of the world. Hearing of the news the Friar took it upon himself to fix things. He went to the prince, who was his lover in the past and understood the delicacy of this situation, and told him of Romeo and Benvolio and of the love they shared. _

**AT THE MONTAGUE ESTATE**

"Your highness!" both fathers exclaimed as the Prince walked in. They bowed then straightened when they were signaled to by the Prince. They motioned for him to take a seat in a well made chair, composed of mahogany and fine red silk with excellent detail in the gold embroidery. "Why may have we deserve this honorable visit your highness?" Lord Montague, Romeo's father, asked.

"I've come to talk to you about your son and your son," he nods at both of the Lords. "My ears have been ringing of their love and I have come to present, no command for you to take action on this solution of mine." The two lords sat in chairs, not as grand as the one the Prince sat in, to the side of him but in front of him. They listened closely as the Prince revealed his plan. He suggested that the two be married, but one of them must portray as a woman. This is where they needed Benvolio and Romeo to make the choice. After telling the fathers the first part of the plan, a servant for each was sent to retrieve their sons from their solitude. Hours later they arrived and was presented to the Prince. They bowed in respect and took their place by their fathers' side, but only looked at one another, longing to touch, kiss, or caress the soul and body they loved so dearly. "I have heard of the love that seems to swell between the two of you," the Prince says to Romeo and Benvolio, "I have come to give you permission as well as show your adoration for one another in public, however, there is a catch," he stands and walks a few steps forward, "The two of you will have to married and one much become the woman." Romeo blushed a crimson red at that. "The choice of that part has been left up to the two of you." Romeo runs his fingers through his now shoulder length hair. He let his hair grow out during his solitude. "Well gentlemen who will it be."

Benvolio opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch by Romeo. He said, "My...my position in the relationship puts me in head for the w-woman." He looks away embarrassed from the stares he was getting from everyone in the room.

"Well then we have a wedding to prepare for," the Prince says joyfully and clapped his hands together, then left. The two fathers stood up and looked at their sons before giving them their congratulations on their engagement, before leaving the room in a daze. Now that the door was closed and they were alone, they embraced each other kissed.

"I missed you dearly my beloved cousin, Romeo," Benvolio said and kissed Romeo on the lips then on the neck.

"Ah. I've missed you as well love-Benvolio! Stop that tickles!" he says as Benvolio kisses him from his neck to his chest.

"All right that's enough you two," Lady Montague, Romeo's mother said when she stepped foot in the room, "Romeo you come with me now," she pushes him to the door, "Benvolio you'll be meeting up with him-I mean her later in the evening." With that she and his lover was gone.

**INSIDE OF LADY MONTAGUE'S ROOM WITH A FEW SERVANTS**

"Who knew my son was actually my daughter," she said as she put a stray tuff of long hair behind his ear. "Now sit, sit, sit, sit. We have a lot to do before your wedding," she claps her hands together and went tot her closet.

"You are okay with this?" Romeo said making it sound like both a question and a statement. Lady Montague nodded and pulled out a gown and all of it components. She laid them out on the bed then told Romeo to strip. Even though it was his mother Romeo felt uncomfortable doing it in front of her. _I wish she was Benvolio than my my mother I was doing this in front of,_ he thought to himself as he removed both of his brown tunics, white undershirt, and brown tights. A few layers of clothes later he was standing naked and cold in the center of the room.

"Alright now we're going to start with you under clothes," she says and grabs a pair of white hoes and helps him put it on, next was a long white tunic that flowed to the ground, then the skirt, then the kirtle. When putting it on his mother tightened it so tight he almost couldn't breath. However, when that was on they put Romeo in a royal blue and dark blue gown that had long sleeves and white embroidery with pearly along the some what low neck of the bodice. Then his mother helped him shrug into a deep dark blue jacket, a surcoat, with a sweep train on both the sleeves and bottom of it. The ends were in-crested with flowers formed from crystals connected by a string of pearls. Now finished Lady Montague steps back to see her good work. "Now time for the ears and hair."

"E-ears?"

"Yes ears. We're goanna have your ears pierced," she said. Romeo's expression turn from okay to horrified in two seconds. "Oh you'll be alright." She forces Romeo into a chair as one of the maids she called in pierced his ears. The incisions were clean and no blood trickled out. As the maid did her job Lady Montague went over to a jewelry box and pulled out a pair of queen of night ear rings with blue and black stones with the matching necklace, and an amethyst fleur de lis ring that also had a blue stone in its center. The maid left the room, by the time Lady Montague came back over to where Romeo sat. "These will be your's now," she said as she placed the jewelry on him, then went to his hair where she put two braids, one on each side, letting the back hang, and bulls them to the back and wraps a ribbon around them then placed a dark blue skull cap with crystals sewed in a line pattern. "From now on," she spoke, now finished with his hair, "You will have to dress as a woman, especially if we are to fool all the other churches." Romeo nods and laughs softly. Done with the hair she gave Romeo a pair of brown leather slippers to put on then a pair of pattens, shoes with high wooden bottoms, and finally claimed he was done. "You are so beautiful," she said holding Romeo's hands in hers, "and you will make a wonderful bride."

Romeo blushed. After a short second what his mother just said really seeped in. "Hold on when is the wedding?"

"Today my dear, today. Why should we waste precious time when it can be done today!" She grabs Romeo tightly by the wrist and pulls him down to the stables were a carriage waited for them. On their ride to the church, Lady Montague slipped a few flowers in Romeo's hair then helped him put his vale on. During the entire ride Romeo's stomach was in knots, but happy knots. He was filled with complete bliss now that his relationship with Benvolio was finally accepted by his family with open arms and that he won't have to fear the church, well their church, since they are backing them up. In his head he thanked the friar for all he has done, because deep down in his heart he knew this was all the friar's doing.

**AT THE CHURCH**

Lady Montague quickly shoved Romeo through the church doors as soon as the bells rang. "Now go to the room on the left at the end of the hallway," she told him as she pointed him down a hallway, "The friar will come for you when the time comes." She left him alone, standing in the hallway and went to the main hall where everyone waited to be seated inside. When Romeo finally made it to the room and was inside, Romeo said a woman with long blonde hair and worn a bright pink dress, sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Lilly," Romeo breathed, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you a drink," she stood up and closed the distance between them, "It's part of the ceremony, of coarse." Romeo took the dark green bottle from her hand and then drunk every ounce of the strange tasting liquid. Not too long after Romeo started to feel funny.

"What is this that thy woman hath given me?" Romeo said as he wipes away pretend sweat.

"We women call it the lust potion," she replies and starts to remove her surcoat. She pushes Romeo into a chair and swing a leg on either side of him and sits down in his lap. "There's no way I'd let Benvolio tie you to him this way," she leans forward and kisses him on the cheek, "That's why we are going to commit the acts of passion in this church so that a child will come of it," she kisses him on the neck, "Then maybe we'll get married instead," she giggles lots in her own world. "That would be just fantastic!" Due to the potion Romeo was unable to get her off of him, and to make matters worse, his weak attempts to push her off just seemed to arouse her.

"Get. Off. Of. Me," Romeo said as his hand covered her face, shielding him from her kisses. However, his reason and control were slipping away. Lust was taking over now and the swelling in between his legs were becoming unbearable. _Why do these things always happen to me!_ Romeo thought to himself.

"I see the potion is kicking in quite nicely," Lilly said then grabbed him.

"Ah! Lilly st-stop!"

"Yes, stop," someone from behind them said in a low threatening voice. Lilly turned around to see who it was, but did not see. She was smacked and sent to the other side of the room. Even though his vision was blurred he saw that his savior was no one other than Benvolio. Filled with anger and rage of what the stupid blonde was about to do, Benvolio drew his sword, and spoke in a low deadly voice, "Leave this church before I will be forced to make you a grave woman before the light of morrow." She stared at him, frightful, then scurried out of the room and left the church as she was instructed. Benvolio dropped his sward then pinched the bridge of his noise, takes a few deep breaths, then turns to Romeo. Romeo did not know to be afraid of happy at that moment, especially, since he's never seen Benvolio...angry. Seeing the fear in his lover's eyes, Benvolio placed a gentle grin on his face, says, "I am sorry that I have gotten here so late my love," he kneels before Romeo, "but I will not let my lateness punish you any longer." Romeo felt perplexed about what Benvolio was say until, be pulled the front of his dress up.

"N-no Benvolio," Romeo tried to reason, "Y-you'll get dirty and the wedding i-is about to start." Benvolio laughed.

"You sound just like a virgin, my love," he pulls down Romeo's stockings, "Besides I can't have my bride in a _tight_ even if he likes it." Romeo blushed as memories from back when he first made love to Benvolio and how he was forced to come to Benvolio due to his situation down south.

"Ah!" Romeo moaned when Benvolio took him in his mouth, bringing him back to the present. When he got to the base of Romeo's member bit down a little and did the same thing as he continued back up to his tip. "Ben-benvolio!" Romeo wined, "We we we're in a church." Benvolio ignored him and pulled Romeo to the floor and pushed him down on his back.

"If you don't want to get your dress dirty, I suggest that you hold it out the way," Benvolio said with a smile then began sucking on Romeo's sacks. Romeo did what he was told and took hold of his dress, exposing everything below his waist. His cheeks turned a dark red. Benvolio snickered and called Romeo cute, then took him all in his mouth. Seconds later Romeo came. "Good Romeo, now lets clean you up." He grabs a wash cloth from the counter, and helps Romeo clean up before going out of the room.

Romeo emerged from beyond the big wooden doors. Everyone went into aw as they watched the bride make his way down the aile. Now standing next to Benvolio, the Friar begins the ceremony. The two exchanged vows, and slipped a gold ring on each other's finger as they did so. "Now you may kiss the bride," the Friar finally announced. The two finished out the ceremony by letting their lips touch in an innocent kiss. As they did so, everyone in the pews cheered for their happiness and threw handfulls of flowers and rice above the newly weds' heads while they made their way outside where a carriage waited. For there honey moon the Prince arranged for them to stay in cottage on one of his many private estates so they may indulge in their private affairs.

Now in the carriage they waved to their family until they could not see them any more. Settled down in their seats, Benvolio turns to Romeo. "So many years of solitude lay behind us, my dear Romeo," he says to his bride, "And now many years of bliss greats us with open arms," he kisses Romeo on the neck, "But not before take those years of solitude and turn them into pure passion."

"Yes," Romeo says as he enjoys the felling of Benvolio nibbling on his neck, "I thought the same, when we were in that room, my love. And when we were at the alter I wanted to pull you back to that room and finish what we had started." Benvolio laughs against Romeo's collarbone. Before he say something similar to what his lover said, the carriage stops, and the driver tells them that they have reached their destination and that he will picked them back up when the honeymoon was over. The two exited the carriage to be greeted by whimsical scenery.

Once inside the cottage, Benvolio spins towards Romeo, pins him to the wall and kissing him deeply. Romeo sighs into his mouth as if a big burden was lifted off his chest. "I have waited so long to taste this lewd body of yours, my sinful angel," Benvolio breathed as he kissed Romeo down his cheek and neck, while his hands removed the surcoat. When he made his way down to Romeo's stomach, he hooks his arms around Romeo's knees, pulls them to his waist and stands up, then sits Romeo upon a waist high table. "Tonight I will satisfy you for each and every night we were separated." Romeo smiled with delight. He takes hold of Benvolio's face and lifts it up.

"Then satisfy me," Romeo inclines his head and kisses Benvolio on the neck, "for I have waited to feel your embrace for quite some time." Benvolio removes the gown and hugs Romeo closer to his body and carries him to the bedroom. The area was bathed in a soft gold glow from dozens of candles all over the room. The soft sound of rain hitting the roof began to start making the mood even more blissful. Crossing the dark wood paneled floor, he laid Romeo on the bed, then removes the kirtle and positioned himself on top. Benvolio looks his already hard lover over then inclines his head and starts to bite at Romeo's still clothed nipple, making him let out a whimper. Then he pulls the neck of Romeo's long tunic down his shoulders low enough that his chest only showed, then took hold of one nipple in his mouth and played with the other with his hand. As he did so, Romeo thrusted his hips forward, pushing his member into Benvolio's palm that rubbed down there. Not satisfied with Benvolio only rubbing him, Romeo takes matters into his own hands. He slides his hands into the top part of Benvolio's tunic. "Take off your tunic. I want to feel the skin on your chest for the memory of the sensation has left me a drift." Benvolio laughs then sits up, still on top of Romeo, and takes off his tunic, giving Romeo his chance to act. When Benvolio's bare chest was in sight, Romeo sat up and licked him from the center of his chest to under his jaw. Going crazy with lust, he pushes Benvolio to the side, climbs on top and nibbles at his neck. Benvollio lets out a small whimper at the gesture, then takes back control. He forces his hand in between their bodies, letting it glide down his stomach palm up, and grabs Romeo's member from underneath his tunic in his tights. "Ah!"

Benvolio thrusted the organ in and out of his warm hand, applying more force and pressure with each thrust. And as he did so Romeo moaned loudly crying out Benvolio's name, voice lined with ecstacy. "F-faster," Romeo commanded then seconds later came.

"That was quick," Benvolio said in a playful tone then flipped their positions. Romeo was now on the bottom laying on his stomach, and Benvolio was on top. Benvolio lets his hands glide up Romeo's thighs then his sides, bringing the long white tunic with them, exposing Romeo's partially naked body. He lays down on top of Romeo's back, and allowed his hands to play with Romeo's nipples.

"Benvolio stop teasing me!" Romeo yelled, hands flying to his chest. Benvolio just laughed, then began moving his hips up and down on Romeo's butt, humping him in a slow motion, hinting that he wanted to enter Romeo. Romeo could feel Benvolio's member grow extremely hard. Using one of the hands he used for fondling Romeo's nipples,he slides it in between their bodies and into his lover's tights. "Hic," Romeo breathed, as he entered a hic-up fit.

With only his one hand Benvolio managed to get the offending tights off his lover's hips and down below his knees. "I want to enter you here my love, my oh so sweet coz," Benvolio said as he rubbed his finger across Romeo's entrance, "But I will not until you say so." He turned over his lover, shrugging the tights all the way off as he did, then removed his own.

"Then please enter me," Romeo said, legs already spread, "I can not take this madness any more. I wish for you to fill." _Damn, _Benvolio thought to himself_, he's so cute. _Benvolio positioned himself for entering.

"Hannn," Romeo moaned as he felt Benvolio's member melt inside of him. The sensation of being thrusted into by his lover, drove him mad, and increased his thirst for lust. As Benvolio thrusted into Romeo, they kissed for each and every night they have been without each other. "AAAAHHHHH! Ha ha," Romeo exclaimed as they both came. Along with their sweat a warm white sticky liquid covered them both. Since they both were still fill with just as much energy they started with they kept making sweet, sweet love to each other several times before passing out with exhaustion.

**NIGHT FALLS AND THE DAY RISES: A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE "HONEYMOON"**

For a few days Romeo has been feeling strange. He felt irritable, had weird cravings, he gained quite a bit of weight, and seemed to get sick in the morning but felt okay in the evening. He went to his mother, hoping that she could shed some light on what is going on with him. "Mother I do not mean to be rude, but have not notice that i am still male," Romeo said when his mother said that he was pregnant, "And I no nothing at least i understand the rules of reproduction," he begins pacing the room, "Oh god this is crazy!"

The Friar who was brought in for help, said, "Do you remember that liquid Lilly gave you on your wedding day?"

"Ay, I do," Romeo answered, "But what does this have to do with the matter at hand?"

"The liquid is not just a lust potion but also a fertility potion," the Friar said, "And since she used the whole bottle, I"m afraid that you'll experience a speedy pregnancy, due to the over dose that will cause the pregnancy to accelerate. But do not worry nothing will happen to the child. It will be born healthy as any other child. The only problem is getting it out of you." The friar walks over to th door, but before leaving he says over his shoulder, "I'll be back in nine days with a French doctor who has dealt with this kind of situation before with iron claws, so he may perform a c-section for you on the ninth day." Now that the friar has taken his leave, Romeo went to his chambers, where he waited for his husband come home from merchant business with his father.

"What troubles you my love?" Benvolio said when he entered the room, without being greeted with his usual hug and kiss. Romeo sat silently on the bed, lost in thought, unaware of Benvolio's presence, until he felt soft lips brush his cheek.

"Benvolio!" he said as he stammered to his feet, "W-when did you enter?" Benvolio smiled at his nervous lover.

"A few seconds ago," he finally answered, "By the way, I passed by Lady Montague on the way here and she said that you have a present for me that can't be wrapped." As he spoke he walked slowly over to Romeo, head down gazing at the floor with his arms crossing his chest.

"A-ay, that is true," Romeo said getting back his composer, "The funny thing about this present is that, that it's extremely impossible for me and you to have it." Benvolio sat down on the edge of the bed, expression confused. Romeo took a seat beside his husband, taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm having a baby."

Wide eyed and all, Benvolio said, "What?"

_After Benvolio recovered from the shock he and Romeo began , celebrating the good news. They were so happy about the impossible news that they had the baby's room done in three days. And as they did so they recorded the quickly growing stomach, Benvolio's bride carried. Just two days before the appointed due date, the friar had returned with the doctor he spoke so highly of._

_Norris von Odil, the French doctor, informed the couple about the procedures and all the possible out comes, then he told them that Romeo would feel no pain for he will use a medicine that will put him to sleep and numb him all over._

After bidding the Sir Odil good night the couple retreated to the chambers for a good night sleep. "I am frighten of what will come tomorrow," Romeo said as he climb into bed next to his husband.

"Now, now my dear," Benvolio soothed his wife, "do not be afraid. I will be with at your side the entire time. Besides if anything and I do mean anything happened to you I will go mad with blood lust if you were taken from me and from this world." Romeo smiled at his words, happy that Benvolio loved him this much. Setting his mind to ease he snuggled into Benvolio's side and fell asleep, tucked away in his lover's warm embrace.

**AWAKEN IN THE MIST OF NIGHT: 3 A.M.**

"Uhn," Romeo said in his sleep, "_Ahh." _ Romeo began to stir as a pain began to shoot him on the spine. Benvolio lit a candle on his side of the bed, after being woken by Romeo's moans of pain.

"What's wrong Romeo," Benvolio asked his wife.

"I-I don't know," he replied then propped himself up on his elbows, "B-but I feel a strange wetness." Benvolio chuckled.

"Don't tell me that your having sex dreams."

"N-no I'm no-AAAHHH!" Romeo said blushing before another wave of pain shot through, causing him to throw his head back and scream.

"I'll go get the doctor!" Benvolio said then ran out the room and to Sir Odil's. In no time, the sound of feet running through the hallway coming to the Romeo's and Benvolio's chamber. Now inside Sir Odil prepped Romeo for the c-section. He injected pain and heavy sleep medicine so that they may start. The day before they had the tools and everything set up on Romeo's side of the room.

"Ready?" Sir Odil asked everyone in the room when he had his apron on, then uncovered Romeo's stomach and began making the first cut.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

The sound of a mauling babe filled the air until it was placed in it's mother's arms. "She's beautiful," Romeo said as he he pressed lightly on her noise, which she liked.

"Carina," Benvolio said as he watched the little wiggle.

"What?" Romeo looked up at his husband.

"We could name her Carina," he explained, "It means dear little one." Romeo smilled up at him, then diverted his attention back to the babe in his arms, still smiling.

"Carina Montague," Romeo whispered, "I like it."

_After that day, the Montague family was filled with happiness and the sounds of laughter. Little Carina became the precious jewel no one for saw to come. And the love between Romeo and Benvolio...lets just say that the fire between the two never stopped growing._

15


End file.
